


100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' 2.0

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.





	1. "Pull over.  Let me drive for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this 1 1/2 years ago and a lot has happened. Lovely people have inspired me to give this reboot a go, thank you so much especially to Hannah and Terry! <3
> 
> 100 drabbles with exactly 200 words about 100 different ways to say I love you.
> 
> This is inspired by a list floating around on Tumblr.

It had been supposed to be a stupid joke. They were driving back home from Hotten and Robert had made a quip and when he didn’t get the response he had hoped for he looked over at Aaron.

But Aaron looked like he hadn’t even listened to him. His hands were tight around the wheel, the knuckles white and his face was pale. They were going faster and faster and Aaron seemed like he was somewhere far away.

“Aaron, what’s going on?” Robert asked, voice full of worry, in his mind already going through the 100 possibilities he could have messed up, said the wrong thing. “Aaron, talk to me, what did I do?”

“Radio,” Aaron pressed out and Robert looked even more confused. 

“The radio?” he asked. “What’s wrong with the…?”

“That song… it was playing when Syd had me…,” Aaron said and he took a sharp breath. 

Robert’s eyes widened and his hand shot forward to turn the radio off.

“Aaron,” Robert said again, voice soft now, but still full of worry. His hand reached over, carefully. His fingers soft on Aaron’s arm, an anchor if he wanted it. 

“Aaron, pull over. Let me drive for a while.”


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has Seb in it, so if that is not your cup of tea, you might wanna skip reading this.

Robert had had a long day at work. He was exhausted and annoyed and all he wanted was to get out of there. So he got in his car and drove a bit faster to get home. 

Aaron had spent the day with Seb today, because Diane couldn’t take him and it was easier for Aaron to take a day off work, with Gerry there to fill in for him.

He put the key in the lock and when he opened the door he heard Aaron: “There he is, your daddy’s home.”

Aaron came towards him with Seb on his arm in a brand new shirt. Seb, not Aaron. But it was a floral shirt, white with colourful patterns, one he knew for sure Aaron would have never picked.

“Look at you,” Robert said in a soft voice. “Did you go shopping today, Seb? Who did you take because this can’t have been Aaron, right?”

He took Seb from him, kissed Seb’s head and then gave Aaron a quick peck.

“Yes, it was,” Aaron said, sounding a tad offended.

“And you picked this shirt?” Robert asked.

“It reminded me of you,” Aaron said softly and Robert’s heart just melted away.


	3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is as much smut as you will ever get from me. I am not sure this even qualifies as smut or is enough that I need to tag it?

“What do you want tonight?” Robert asked and kissed the spot of skin right under Aaron’s right ear.

“You,” Aaron laughed and his hands roamed over Robert’s back.

“You have to be more specific,” Robert grinned and his mouth made his way over Aaron’s skin to his neck down to his collarbone.

“Your mouth,” Aaron panted out. “But more south.”

“Aaron,” Robert grumbled. “You know, I can’t anymore…”

“Bullshit,” Aaron said. “Just because your ego was hurt that one time you didn’t manage to swallow everything. Come on…. I hate to say it but you do give the best blow jobs.”

“Hmmm,” Robert mumbled and kissed his way down Aaron’s body. “If that is what you really, really want? And I pretend not to be hurt that you are so against giving me compliments.”

“It is what I really want,” Aaron said. “And I promise I return the favour, or do anything else you want. Even give you more compliments.”

Robert had kissed his way down Aaron’s body and was now kissing his skin just above his boxers before he pushed them down.

He saw Aaron’s half hard dick and licked his lips. 

“No, no,” he said. “It’s my treat.”


	4. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I would have scheduled this better this would have been a birthday drabble. But I still think it kind of fits for Robert's birthday.
> 
> Plus it's my parent's 40th wedding anniversary, which has nothing to do with drabble at all but puts me in a "aww" mood as well :)

“This is so stupid,” Robert cursed and pulled at his tie.

He wore a new suit, dark blue, fitting. Even Aaron had wriggled his eyebrows at him after he had showed it to him.

“Robert, are you ready?” Aaron asked, appearing in the doorframe, looking absolutely stunning and put together and not nervous at all.

“No,” he snapped. “I can’t get this to work. I am supposed to be able to do this. I am supposed to keep this together and…”

“Hey, hey,” Aaron said softly. “It’s okay… everything will go smoothly, I promise. And besides, shouldn’t I be the one being nervous. You know, since it’s actually me who’s adopting our son?”

“I know, I know, I’m just….,” Robert sighed and pulled at his tie again.

Aaron stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

“Everything is going to work out,” he said. “We already are a family. This is just so I can actually get to him at the hospital, or sign the permission slip at school. This is just a formality.”

Robert swallowed hard and once again tried to fix his tie.

“Come here,” Aaron said, reaching for the tie. “Let me fix it.”


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions Seb.
> 
> By the way: Are there any other characters i should warn about?

“Aaron,” he heard Robert’s voice behind him. He didn’t turn around, but his shoulders relaxed and he knew Robert would take that as a sign to sit down next to him.

“It’s not your fault,” Robert said. “He’s in an adventurous stage. He always wants to explore everything, you know that.”

“Which is why I should have kept an eye on him,” Aaron sighed. “Not let him out of my sight so he could crawl off the sofa.”

“Stop it,” Robert said. “Things like this happen. Seb is fine, the bump on his head is nothing serious.”

“He won’t trust me anymore,” Aaron said, barely audible and he swallowed hard. “I’m supposed to keep him safe.”

“And you are,” Robert said. “What is the saying when you fall off a horse?”

“Are you comparing our son to a horse?” Aaron asked amused.

“Yeah,” Robert said, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smile, pleased with himself that he had been able to pull Aaron out of his misery, at least a little bit. “Get back on it.”

“You sure?” Aaron asked.

“Come on,” Robert said softly and got up, offering his right hand to Aaron. “I’ll walk you home.”


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Iain is leaving.... what a day to be in the fandom.... here you go have some totally unrelated cute Aaron :)

“Robert,” Aaron called out, hurrying out the front door of the Mill.

Robert stopped and waited for him, watching him approach.

It was Robert’s first day at his new job. Ever since he’d left Home James he had been struggling. Not only was it hard to not earn any money, it was also hard to not have anything to do. 

But then one day, thanks to Liv, he had had the idea to start his own company. She had jokingly mentioned that nobody would hire Robert in fear of him taking over the place and making it better. So he had worked on starting a company who helped and advised companies to be better.

Today was his first official day at the new offices and actually getting together with the two employees he hired and his first client visit.

He was nervous, and Aaron knew.

He handed him a small picture frame with a picture of his family. Robert, Aaron, Liv and Seb on the benches in front of the Woolpack. Must have been a warm day, because Aaron wore a t shirt and Seb no longer his pants. 

“For your desk,” Aaron said. “Have a good day at work.”


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that appear in this chapter besides Robert and Aaron: Liv Flaherty, Gerry Roberts

“What’s wrong with you?” Liv asked Aaron as he put her cereal bowl in front of her a bit too loudly. “You’re even grumpier than usual.”

“Yes,” he said. “Because that one kept talking in his sleep.”

He gestured towards Robert coming down the stairs.

“Is that a sign of old age?” Liv asked with a grin.

“Watch it, you,” Robert said and grabbed the cup of coffee Aaron offered him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said to Aaron.

“I might have to sleep with earplugs from now on,” Aaron grumbled. “You were constantly mumbling and you had that dopey smile on your face and kept scooting around.”

Robert just pressed his lips together. He eyed Aaron from behind his coffee cup and wondered if he was really in trouble.

“So the real question is what was he dreaming about?” Gerry, who had just came in, asked.

“Nobody actually wants to know that,” Liv said quickly.

“Anyway,” Robert said and put his cup back down. “I need to go.”

He grabbed his briefcase and car keys and stepped into Aaron’s personal space to give him a quick kiss.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in his ear. “But I dreamt about you last night.”


	8. “Take my seat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that appear in this chapter besides Robert and Aaron: Pretty much all the Dingles get mentioned

Robert wasn’t exactly keen on Dingle family meetings. He went to them if he could. But it was always the same thing, the same people spoke and fought and in the end there was a vote. The few times Robert had dared to speak up, he’d been shot down almost immediately. He didn’t want any trouble so he’d stopped saying anything, unless it was concerning Aaron or Liv.

After last time he’d talked to Aaron about it. About how these family meetings were really pointless for anybody who wasn’t born a Dingle and why was it that Dingles don’t like to hear the opinions of others. Aaron had scrunched his nose and tilted his head and told him that all opinions were welcome and that he must have gotten it wrong, but he had looked like he was thinking about what Robert had said. 

Now Robert arrived at Wishing Well and it was the same picture as always: The immediate Dingles – Cain, Zak, Marlon, Sam, Charity, Belle, Chas and Aaron were sitting at the table or the sofa while the significant others were standing.

Aaron saw Robert and, with a small smile, got up from his chair.

“Take my seat.”


	9. “I saved a piece for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to be a rebell, haha. When I did this before, the first version, I made sure that every chapter would be 200 words, no more no less. And I also did that the first eight chapters here. And even though it has it's advantages I decided to let that go.
> 
> So from now on some drabbles will be longer and some will be short, but I will put the words count in the notes.  
> \-------------
> 
> Characters that appear in this chapter besides Robert and Aaron: Only mentions of Seb, Liv, Diane, Doug, Chas, Paddy and Charity  
> Word count: 331

_Robert 12:22_

I can’t wait for tonight and your amazing lasagna.

_Aaron 12:47_

You and half the family. Diane is bringing Doug and Mom and Paddy mentioned Charity.

_Robert 12:57_

Paddy AND Charity? Great now there won’t be any leftovers.

_Aaron 13:03_

Careful, or you won’t get any at all.

 

Robert just shook his head and went about his day. He had a meeting in the afternoon and needed to prepare for it.

The meeting was in Hotten and went longer than expected. Robert got his phone out under the table and typed blindly a text to Aaron.

 

_Robert 18:27_

Meetng longre

_Robert 19:11_

Finally out of there. Ugh. Can’t wait to get home.

Robert 19:42

Accident on the road out of Hotten. Will be here a while. Can’t believe I am gonna miss lasagna time. Give Seb a kiss from me and Liv a hair ruffle and say hi to everybody else. L L

 

It was almost nine when Robert finally made it home. He knew Seb would be in bed, Liv in her room or out and Aaron would be plastered in front of the TV, probably with the dishes left to do in the kitchen. Maybe he would make himself a sandwich before getting on those.

“Hey,” he said when he walked in and found Aaron on the couch. “I’m sorry I’m late and left you alone with the family.”

Aaron grinned up at him. “That’s all right, I used Seb as distraction. Every time you stick a baby in between a bunch of adults, they start cooing and awing and you have your piece.”

Robert laughed as he walked through to the kitchen to get supplies out of the fridge. “Nice to know he is of some use.”

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked.

“Making a sandwich.”

“Open the oven.”

Robert did and there it was, a big piece of lasagna on a plate.

He beamed at Aaron who just grinned.

“I saved a piece for you.”


	10. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that appear in this chapter besides Robert and Aaron: Liv Flaherty, Seb White, mentions of Sarah Sugden
> 
> Word Count : 578

It was the 16th of November and Robert was nowhere to be found. 

He had went to Sarah’s grave with Vic in the morning and had made tea for Aaron and Liv. Aaron had said he would pick Seb up from Rebecca’s and then they’d have it together at the Mill.

But when he came home there was no Robert, the tea set on the table though.

“Where’s Robert,” Aaron asked Liv but she just shrugged her shoulders.

“Can you watch Seb while I go look for him?” Aaron asked and Liv just nodded.

So Aaron grabbed his jacket and went straight back outside. 

His first stop was the graveyard, but he wasn’t there. He stopped by Diane’s but she hadn’t seen him either. Pub, shop, even B&B, all nothing.

Aaron went to the bridge, not because he really thought he would find Robert there, but because he hoped it would give him an idea where else to look. 

When he arrived he saw him, just turning the corner down the road and he followed, something holding him back from calling out for him.

He found him at the edge of a field, just standing and looking out into the distance.

Aaron didn’t say anything, just stood beside him.

“She used to read to me,” Robert said all of a sudden. “Her favourite was this book about a family who always stood at the edge of one of their fields and they would hold hands and tell each other their wishes. She always said there is something about a wide field that makes you feel like everything is possible.”

Aaron swallowed hard and slowly reached out to hold Robert’s hand.

“What’s your wish?” he asked quietly.

Robert was quiet for such a long time that Aaron thought he didn’t want to answer.

“I wish she would have met you,” Robert said quietly. “You and Seb and Liv. I wish she would have been at our wedding, both of them. I wish she never would have read that book to me, so I wouldn’t stand at the edge of a field missing her like crazy.”

Aaron squeezed his hand and with the other one he got his phone out of his pocket, shooting a quick text to Liv.

“You think she would have liked me?” Aaron asked carefully.

“Oh yeah,” Robert said, a soft smile around his lips. “He would have adored you, and Liv, too. She always had a soft spot for the grumpy.”

“Oi,” Aaron said, but his voice was soft. 

Robert didn’t respond, he just nodded slightly and kept on looking at the field.

“We’re here,” Liv’s voice cut through the silence and Aaron turned around.

“I’ll take him,” he said and took Seb from her. “Take his hand.”

And Liv didn’t ask or made a sassy remark, she just stood next to Robert and took his hand.

“Make a wish, Liv,” Robert said.

“I wish I know what we’re doing here” she said and Robert just smiled.

He let go of her and Aaron’s hand and turned to kiss Seb’s head and then Aaron’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Robert said.

“We should get her that book,” Aaron said with a small smile and then pulled Robert closer. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he whispered in his ear.

And from this day on, every year on November the 16th, Robert, Aaron, Seb and Liv would go to a field, think of Sarah Sugden and make a wish.


	11. "You can have half"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was technically supposed to be a Robert chapter but I had this idea and I just had to write it. And considering I haven't written anything for this in way too long I hope you guys don't mind. Next one is gonna be Aaron again and then we're back to backand forth.
> 
> Characters that appear in this chapter besides Robert and Aaron: Liv Flaherty
> 
> Word Count: 472

Robert Sugden was always cold. That wasn’t a secret. Even if you didn’t know, his 3 – 5 layers of clothing on days that others would consider mild was a dead giveaway.

He would almost always wear his jacket, even at home. And if he didn’t he would have a blanket or a bathrobe wrapped around him.

Liv would make fun of him for it. “You look like a wanna-be king with a worn down cape,” she would say and pull his blanket down.

Robert wouldn’t say anything but he’d frown and pick the blanket back up.

Now he was sitting at the kitchen table, again with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, working on his laptop.

“It’s not even cold in here,” Liv said, walking to the kitchen to get herself a snack.

“It is,” Robert said absent-mindedly, still reading something on his laptop.

“Is there something wrong with you?” Liv asked.

“What?” Robert asked and looked up. 

“Do you have like a condition or something?” Liv asked.

“No, ‘course not,” Robert said. “I just like being warm.”

“Nah, I bet you just being cosy and comfy, feel like you’re in a big fluffy fur,” Liv teased.

“Am not,” Robert shot back.

“I dare you,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes. “I dare you to not use any blankets for 2 weeks.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Robert said. “I need a blanket to sleep at night.”

“Okay, that’s the exception,” Liv said.

“What are we betting for?” Robert asked, now slightly poked in his pride.

“If I win and you cave you get me those new headphones I want,” Liv said. “And if you win, you’ll get free babysitting duties for four date nights.”

“6 nights,” Robert countered.

“5.”

“Deal.”

Liv grinned and walked back towards the staircase, but not without pulling the blanket off Robert’s shoulders and with her as she went.

\--

It was a week later and Robert was pacing around behind the sofa.

“Will you just sit down, please?” Aaron asked him.

“No, Robert said. “I have to keep warm.”

“You are driving me crazy,” Aaron sighed and pulled his blanket up. 

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. 

“Come, sit with me, please,” Aaron said and let his head fall back and look at Robert upside down with that look Robert can never refuse.

“Fine,” he huffed and plopped down next to Aaron.

Aaron but his arm behind him on the sofa, his fingers lazily crawling Robert’s neck and hair.

“Relax,” he said softly.

“I’m trying, but God, I wish I could just pull up a blanket,” Robert admitted.

“What exactly was your agreement?” Aaron asked.

“She dared me to not use any blankets for 2 weeks,” Robert said.

Aaron smirked and lifted his blanket.

“You’re not using it, I am,” Aaron said with a smile. “You can have half.”


End file.
